


Shakespeare High (aka high Shakespeare)

by learnyourlessonswell



Series: Shakespeare High [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: High School AU, i'm getting ahead of myself, please note: i love shakespeare very much, romeo and juliet - Freeform, romeo and juliet modern day, sass because why not, tbh they are fools, when people make fun of it it is because normal high schoolers make fun of it, why? because i can, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learnyourlessonswell/pseuds/learnyourlessonswell
Summary: disclaimer: i was not high when writing this, nor have ever been high. this is a product of my normally messed-up brain.The drama club is in a pickle. They are doing Romeo and Juliet for their fall play and can’t decide what it’s about! Half of them swear it’s about the foolishness of youth, while the others are convinced it tells the tale of a tragic love. Neither side will relent- until they realize they might just be living out the story.i know this is awful and boring rn. 1st part of the action coming asap and then weekly updates to be expected on sunday nightsbased on a prompt by tumblr user @writing-prompt-s





	1. Introduction to the Characters

Characters

Capulets  
Noah- Lord Capulet  
Lacey- Lady Capulet  
June- Juliet  
Tyler- Tybalt  
Nora- Nurse  
Peter  
Sammy- Sampson  
Greg- Gregory  
Montagues  
Logan- Lord Montague  
Katy- Lady Montague  
Rory- Romeo  
Benny- Benvolio  
Paul- Balthasar  
Abe- Abram

 

Others  
Rosa- Rosaline  
Mercy- Mercutio  
Lauren- Friar Laurence  
John- Friar John  
Parker- Paris  
Esther- Prince(ss) Escalus  
Mr. Shears- William Shakespeare  
Miss Cora- Chorus

By class  
Freshmen:  
June- Nora’s little sister; doesn’t quite believe the original story was about stupidity  
Peter- Quiet boy; tutored by Nora for years and looks up to her  
Sophomores:  
Parker- Crushes on June  
Paul- Rory’s little brother  
Lauren- John’s best friend; tries to be a matchmaker  
Juniors:  
Rory- Paul’s older brother; a bit of a ‘player’; Katy has kind of ‘adopted’ him  
Tyler- Lacey’s second cousin; has an old rivalry with Benny, just hates people  
Greg- a bit dull, only follows Sammy because he knows he was dumb as a kid, too  
Abe- Tyler’s best friend since kindergarten, but Tyler is starting to outgrow him  
Benny- Very outgoing; dislikes Tyler; Rory’s best friend  
Mitch- Makes inappropriate jokes almost constantly  
John- Lauren’s best friend; tries halfheartedly to stop her attempts to be a matchmaker  
Rosa- Rory’s crush  
Seniors:  
Noah- Leader of the ‘stupid’ group  
Lacey- Noah’s girlfriend, June’s older sister  
Nora- Lacey’s best friend, almost like her and June’s second sister  
Sammy- Should probably be on the football team instead, but follows his bud Logan  
Logan- Leader of the ‘tragic love’ group  
Katy- Logan’s girlfriend  
Esther- Student co-director, tired of the fighting  
Teachers  
Mr. Shears- basically Boz  
Miss Cora- Marcia


	2. Act I, Scene I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally get to some action

ACT ONE  
PROLOGUE  
MR. SHEARS: This year’s production is… Romeo and Juliet!!  
MISS CORA: [Begins reading]  
Two households, both alike in dignity  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient blood breaks to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers…..[fade out]

SCENE ONE- The hallway  
[Enter Sammy and Greg, their backpacks heavy. Sammy is reading from a script]  
SAMMY: “..take their life. The fearful passage-” Honestly, Greg, I don’t know what Mr. Shears is thinking.  
GREG: Seriously. Why would he do Romeo and Juliet? It’s so boring! And those characters are so dumb! Just wait for her to wake up!  
SAMMY: I know right? Ugh, Shakespeare. I can’t understand a damn word!  
GREG: And then he went and had us discuss it. I mean, really. “Tragic love”? That is so clearly not the theme.  
SAMMY: Hey, Greg, here come two of those tragedies now. I’m gonna push them into the wall.  
GREG: No, wait, don’t. If we do, we’ll get in trouble with the principal.  
[Enter ABE and PAUL]  
SAMMY: I’m gonna push ‘em!  
GREG: No, Sammy, wait. What if we just make a face at them as they pass and let them think what they want of it?  
SAMMY: Naw, we’re not that soft. I’ll flip them off.  
ABE: Are you flipping us off?  
SAMMY: Oh, look at that, my middle finger’s up.  
ABE: Are you flipping us off?  
SAMMY: [Aside to GREG] How much you wanna bet they’re gonna tell if I say yes?  
GREG: [Aside to SAMMY] They’re going to tell. Say no.  
SAMMY: Nah, I’m just foolin’. I’m not flipping you guys off.  
GREG: Hey, are you trying to start a fight? I mean…  
ABE: Me? No way.  
SAMMY: Oh, but if you wanna fight, I gladly will. Noah’s just as right as Logan about this dumb play.  
ABE: Not more right though.  
SAMMY: Mmm-hmm.  
[Enter BENNY]  
GREG: [Aside to SAMMY] Tell him he is. Here comes Benny, he’s Noah’s best friend.  
SAMMY: Actually, Noah is so definitely right.  
ABE: Liar.  
SAMMY: Fight me, then. Greg, you know how to punch again, right?  
PAUL: He doesn’t even know how to punch!  
GREG: Oh, really?  
[GREG punches ABE, and all start fighting]  
[BENNY notices them and comes out to break them up]  
BENNY: Hey, hey, hey! Break it up!  
[TYLER enters]  
TYLER: What? Aw, is wittwe Benny-Wenny fighting with some useless jocks? C’mon, fight a real man.  
BENNY: I’m trying to stop them. Can you please stop being an idiot for two seconds and help me?  
TYLER: What? You put up your fists to stop a fight? Fight me, then!  
[He attacks BENNY, who attempts to stop him, but must fight him in order to not get injured]  
[NOAH enters with LACEY]  
NOAH: Hey, why are we fighting? Let me in!  
LACEY: No! You need your crutches! Your ankle is still healing!  
[LOGAN enters with KATY]  
LOGAN: Hey, Noah! Why don’t you fight me, you coward! Katy, let me go!  
KATY: Oh, no, no, no. You are NOT getting into a fight.  
[Enter ESTHER]  
ESTHER: [Yells at them, trying to stop the fight] Enough! Guys, shut up! Listen to me! If you don’t stop fighting, I swear to god I will make certain you are never cast again!  
[At this, everyone stops fighting, but TYLER makes certain to shove BENNY one last time] Finally! This is the third fight this month! What is wrong with you! Do this one more time, and I will cast the freshmen in the lead roles!  
[Seniors and some Juniors gasp]  
Yes! Don’t think I won’t!  
[She sees NOAH and LOGAN]  
You two! You need to set a better example! Noah, you’re coming with me, we need to talk. Logan, swing by the band room during study hall. Everybody else, OUT! Go start reading through the script, decide who you’re auditioning for, do your homework, I don’t care,llo but no more fighting! God!  
[She starts storming off, but realizes NOAH isn’t following]  
I said come on!  
[Everyone exits except LOGAN, KATY, and BENNY]  
LOGAN: Benny, what the hell? Who started it this time?  
BENNY: Sammy and Greg were beating up on Abe and Paul, so I stepped in to stop them until that moron Tyler showed up. He started teasing me and then he swung at me, but I ducked. We started fighting, and I was winning until Esther appeared and broke it all up.  
KATY: Hey, where’s my little brother? I’m glad he wasn’t in the fight.  
BENNY: Oh, I saw Rory this morning. He was down in the gym area shooting hoops, but then he saw me and left. I figured I’d better just leave him alone.  
LOGAN: Yeah, I’ve seen him there a lot, too. He seems pretty down. He’s in my precalc class and he hasn’t answered any questions in two weeks.  
KATY: What? But he loves math! Why is he so upset?  
BENNY: No clue. He won’t tell me.  
LOGAN: Maybe you could coax it out of him?  
[RORY enters]  
BENNY: Maybe. Hey, here he comes. Go, go! I’m his best friend. He’ll either have to tell me what’s up or put up with me asking over and over again.  
LOGAN: Okay, then. You sure you got this?  
KATY: I trust Benny. Let’s go.  
[LOGAN and KATY exit]  
BENNY: Morning, sunshine!  
RORY: Ugh, it’s still only morning?  
BENNY: It’s only nine o’clock!  
RORY: Huh. Time must go more slowly when you’re sad.  
BENNY: Aw, what’s wrong with ya, Ror? You’ve been acting weird for weeks!  
RORY: I’m… nah, it’s stupid.  
BENNY: Oh, I’m sure it’s not. You’re… sick? Gay? Hungry? Depressed? In love?  
RORY: Yup.  
BENNY: There were multiple options, bud.  
RORY: The last.  
BENNY: You’re in love?  
RORY: Out, technically.  
BENNY: [confused] Out of love?  
RORY: Out of her favor. She hates me!  
BENNY: Aw, I’m sorry.  
RORY: Why is love so hard? It’s like... like… a cold fire, or a dry mist, or a lead feather, or a sick doctor. It’s everything except what it is! It’s light and dark and sick and healthy and asleep and awake and- are you laughing at me?  
BENNY: [wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard] No, no, no, definitely not. I’m, uhhh, crying. Just because.. you’re just so... sad.  
RORY: See! This is what love does! Now, you’re sad as well as me! Oh, love is an ocean made of tears, wise madness, a choking candy. Anyway, I have to go.  
BENNY: Wait, I’ll come with. You can’t just leave me here.  
RORY: No, I’m not myself, I’m not here. I’m not Rory- he’s somewhere else.  
BENNY: Seriously, though, who is it? Who’s your crush?  
RORY: Aw, no, dude!  
BENNY: Please? I won’t tell.  
RORY: I.. I love a girl.  
BENNY: [dripping with sarcasm] What? No! I never would have guessed. [normally] Seriously, though, dude, I knew that already.  
RORY: Well, you guessed right. She’s so beautiful.  
BENNY: Well, hey, pretty girls are the ones who fall in love the fastest.  
RORY: And there’s where you’re wrong. She refuses to fall in love! Even with me, the handsome, poetic, rich Rory!  
BENNY: Maybe she just doesn’t want to be with a guy who brags about how handsome and smart and rich he is.  
RORY: I guess that might help.  
BENNY: Take my advice- don’t think about her.  
RORY: How do I do that?  
BENNY: Try looking at other beautiful girls.  
RORY: That would only make it worse! She’s so much prettier than other girls, seeing their beauty will only make me think of hers more!  
BENNY: C’mon. I’ll teach you how to forget, or die owing you that.  
[They exit]


	3. Act I, Scene II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo (Rory) is a dramatic little shit.

SCENE TWO- the hallway  
[Enter NOAH, LACEY, PARKER, and PETER. They are in the middle of a conversation]  
NOAH: But Logan is in the same amount as trouble as me. We’re seniors, we’re leaving next year. We can hold the peace until we graduate.  
LACEY: I hate to say it babe, but you’re both right in a way.  
PARKER: Ok, but what do you say to my request?  
LACEY: Parker, I told you. I’m not in charge of June. Speaking of June, I’ve gotta go get her from the library.  
[LACEY exits]  
NOAH: She’s a freshman, she’s too young to be dating anyway. Just wait a while. Or, ask her yourself.  
PARKER: Oh, come on! I know girls who are in happy relationships in seventh grade.  
NOAH: And those girls grow up too soon! Either way, it’s not my choice, it’s hers. I’m having a party tonight if you want to come. Maybe she’ll take a liking to you, but if she doesn’t, and you keep pursuing this, it will not end well for you. Got it?  
PARKER: Got it! Thanks, dude!  
[PARKER exits]  
NOAH: Peter, can you please go tell some people to come to my party tonight? I’m sending you the list now. Thanks!  
[PETER’s phone buzzes as NOAH exits]  
PETER: Um, okay. So all I need to do is find these people and get them to come to a party.  
[He turns to go find the first person, but trips. His glasses ‘break,’ rendering him mostly blind]  
Oh, no! How am I- arghh!  
[He stamps his foot and starts attempting to make out the list, squinting and peering closely at the list as RORY and BENNY enter]  
BENNY: [to RORY] Aw, c’mon, man. You can put out this fire by starting another. This [dramatically] fire you feel [back to normal] can be put out by starting another. You can stop your crush by falling in love with another girl, a girl who can actually love you back.  
RORY: Hmm, yeah, a band-aid can help with that.  
BENNY: With what?  
RORY: With your broken leg.  
BENNY: My broken- what?! Dude, are you insane?  
RORY: I’m not insane, but apparently everyone thinks I am. I’m locked up in a- oh, um, hey, dude.  
[Throughout this conversation, PETER has been attempting to make himself known and has finally caught RORY’s attention]  
PETER: Sorry, but, um, can you read? Like, um, could you read me this list?  
RORY: [completely deadpan] No, I’m blind.  
PETER: Oh, um, sorry. I’ll go.  
RORY: Nononononono, stay, I’m kidding, I’m joking. I’m not blind.  
PETER: Oh, sorry. Could you read me this list? I- uh- my glasses are- ummm, slightly busted.  
RORY: Yeah, sure. “Martin and both his sisters, Angie, Vinnie, Mitch and his brother, Cameron and his girlfriend, Rosa and Livia, Val and his cousin Tyler, Lucy, and Helen.” Oh, fun! What’s this for?   
PETER: Oh, um, Noah’s having a Halloween party tonight. He’s kind of busy, so I’m inviting people for him. You’re welcome if you want to come, as long as you’re not, I don’t know, one of Logan’s followers or something.   
RORY: Oh, um-  
PETER: [cutting him off] I’ll see you tonight!  
[He exits, repeating the list to himself as he leaves]  
RORY: Did he just say Rosa was going to be there?  
BENNY: Oh, good. I can show you just how she measures up to the other girls. Spoiler alert- she’s actually not that hot.  
RORY: I doubt it. My eyes have never failed me before.  
BENNY: Oh, come on. You decided she was the prettiest girl in town when no one was around! It’s time you see what she looks like next to other pretty girls.  
RORY: Fine, I’ll go, but only to see Rosa.  
[They exit]


End file.
